1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to homogenizers, and more particularly, this invention relates to unique means of mounting and adjusting the position of homogenizer flasks in homogenizers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of homogenizers are well known in the art, and have been used for years for many different applications. For example, milk homogenizers have been known for a number of years. However, high speed homogenizers of the type for which the present invention is particularly suitable are typically used for laboratory or experimental purposes in the chemical, biological, and medical sciences. Such homogenizers generally operate at extremely high speeds with a typical speed capability in the range of 60,000 revolutions per minute. At such tremendously high rotational velocities, machine tolerances and alignments are particularly critical since any imbalance or misalignment can cause extreme vibration resulting in related damage to the equipment. One typical commercially available prior art homogenizer is illustrated in FIG. 5. One problem experienced by such prior art homogenizers has been alignment problems between the motor spindle and the flask supports occurring as a result of damage during shipment or vibration during operation.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by reducing or eliminating the alignment problems as will be more fully described below.